


Quiet Love

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Summary: Sarada is worried about her father and Mother, she fears a divorce is just around the corner.Notes: Modern AU, I wanted to write a nice SasuSaku family moment.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. I

Sarada knew other families were closer then they’re was. She never even remembered her father ever being close. A few years ago, she had suspected that her father was cheating on her mom, but she could never prove it. She kept quiet, even though she questioned the long business trips away. Sarada had been around her friends parents and they showed affection well, yet her father and mother’s relationship always seemed to be one sided. One time she asked her Uncle Itachi if her father loved her mother at all, and the only answer he gave was a crypt one to her. 

_ Sasuke wouldn’t have married her if he didn’t. _ When she had tried to press more, he simply changed the subject to her school. Now about to enter secondary education, she felt like it was only a matter of time before they got divorced. 

Sitting at the breakfast table, her father absent as normal, her mother had made her pancakes, with some extra fruit. 

“Papa gone already?” 

“Hm. He had an early meeting. Don’t worry, he said he would be home for dinner.” She watched her mother smile, it wasn’t her normal, everything will turn out fine smile, it was more sad. 

“Mama?” Her mother turned her head to look at her from the sink, the look gone, and only waiting patiently. “Are you...Are you cooking tonight or is it take out?” Sarada felt the courage drain when she saw her mother’s bright green eyes. 

“Your father said something about getting fried chicken, he ordered it for pick up tonight. You know your favorite kind!” 

“Extra spicy?” Sarada took a bite of her pancake, smiling at her mother. 

“The spicier the better.” 

“Will Uncle Itachi be coming too?” 

“Afraid not, we asked, but he had other plans.”

“Boring.” Sarada picked out a strawberry. 

___

She had more homework then she thought she would going into the new school year. Even student council took more time then she planned. Her mother had already texted her that her father was on the way. This might be the first time her father makes it home before her. Walking in, she heard her father’s voice talking more than was used to. 

“Itachi said he could watch her.” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t been anywhere without her since she was born. You know how hard that was for me. And the clinic-” 

“Ino is more than capable of running a clinic for a week or two. I miss my wife when I’m away, and you always said you wanted to go there. It will be like a second honeymoon.” His voice was teasing her. Sarada was shocked her hear father actually use that tone. 

“She’ll be home soon.” She heard a smacking sound, followed by some laughter. “Get the plates.”

“Mama, Papa, I’m home!” When she emerged from her hiding spot, her father was putting plates on the table, her mother bring in the chicken. 

“Come on, you must be hungry!” Her mother called with a smile. 

___

Sarada had convinced her mother she was asleep. After years of faking slumber so she could read more had come in handy. She waited another twenty minutes before slowly sneaking out of her room. Peering around the corner to the living room she saw her mother drinking a glass of wine, while her father was typing away on his computer, both sitting on the couch.  _ Say Yes to the Dress _ was on the TV. 

“No don’t pick that one!” Her mother exclaimed, hugging a pillow to her. 

“Sakura-” Her father turned his gaze from his screen to her.

“It’s ugly, isn’t that dress ugly?” Her mother seemed unfazed by him. 

“I feel like that’s a trap.” 

“Was my dress ugly?” Sarada saw her father brace his head against the back of the couch. Her mother taking another sip of wine, her smile on him. 

“No… But the bill sure was.” Her mother ran a hand down the bridge of his nose, before leaning in to kiss him. Sarada never saw this side of her parents, the playful, quiet and romantic side. Sneaking back into her room, she went under the covers, feeling guilty. 

___

Sasuke had taken them to go get ice cream, the sun had set and they were feeling the fall cold start to come in. 

“Papa, do you want a bite?” 

“I’m fine.” He smiled. They came up to a park in their area, and her mother quickly handed him her cone. With a smile, she quickly took off to the swings, laughing as she went. 

“Why does Mama always do this?” Sarada didn’t even swing anymore, yet her doctor mother loved doing it. 

“When we were younger, her and Naruto used to play who could go higher. One time Naruto was pushing her and she kicked a boy when he was walking to close, yet by the end of the encounter, she was crying more than he was.” Sarada chuckled, looking at how happy her mother looked. Sakura’s eyes casted out to the night sky. 

“After that, whenever she saw the boy at the park she would always pull him over to the swings, even though he just sat there, she would smile and laugh, trying to swing as high as she could go. She waited until he was ready to go just as high. It took weeks before he started to smile with her.” 

“Papa?” Sarada was starting to realize who the boy in the story was. She looked up at her father whose gaze was solely on his wife. A smile she had seen plenty of times on other fathers but never on hers. 

“The Uchiha’s have never been good with their emotions. We would rather bottle them up, regardless if they are happy or sad. In the entire time my parents were alive, I don’t think I ever saw my father show affection to my mother. I knew he loved her greatly, he would always do little things but it took me a long time to notice what he did. Itachi has always been better at showing emotions, he got that from our mother, while I am more like our father.” Sarada remained quiet, taking a bite from her own ice cream. “Itachi told me you were worried I wasn’t in love with your mother.” Sarada remained quiet for a while. It wasn’t until she felt his gaze turned to her, did she realize he was waiting for her to respond. 

“I just thought...you never wanted to be around us. You’re always going on business trips and I never see you two act like other parents do.” 

“I wouldn’t be married to your mother if I didn’t love her.” 

“That’s what he said, but that’s not giving me a solid answer.” Sarada complained. Sasuke chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a side hug. 

“Sarada, the fact you are here, is proof that I love your mother.” Sakura quickly came running over, smiling wide, before taking back her ice cream. 

“That was fun.” She smiled up to her husband, a pink on her cheeks. “Reminds me of how we met.” 

“Eat your ice cream.” Sasuke tipped it up to her mouth, only to catch it on her nose. 

“Mama how did you meet Papa?” Sarada watched her father wipe away the smear with the back of his hand before walking ahead of them. 

“I kicked him in the head. He still gets sour over it.” She wrapped her daughter in her arm, pulling her to catch up to him. “Sasuke! You’re still cool in my eyes.” She called to him. 

“It’s getting cold.” His gruff voice reached them. Sarada looked at her father’s back, knowing her fears and worries about her family’s future together disappeared from her mind. 


	2. II

Sakura leaned back against the pillows on her bed, the e-book reader open, yet she wasn’t taking in anything. Sasuke came out of their on suite bathroom, hair pushed back from his shower. 

“She thought you didn’t love me?”

“Itachi was sure she might have been thinking about us getting a divorce.” He added, sliding under the covers. Sakura started to chip away at the paint on her nails. 

“Why would she talk to Itachi but not me? I’m her mother, I could have quash that feeling the moment it happened!” Sasuke grabbed her E-reader putting it on the nightstand. Sakura didn’t move or budge, she simply kept picking at her nails, her eyes looking forward. 

“The problem was me, not you. I took care of it.” Turning to face her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Sakura laid down, burying her back into his embrace. 

“Seriously, divorce? I knew she was dealing with something, I just thought it had to do with Boruto.” It took a few seconds, but Sasuke lifted his head to look at his wife. 

“Boruto? What does anything have to deal with Naruto’s brat?” 

“You’re kidding right?” Sakura shook her head, lying it back on the pillow. 

“Sakura, what about Boruto?” 

“Oh, you’ll understand later.” She turned towards him, tracing his jawline. His dark eyes caught her green, a smile forming on his lips. 

“Were you telling Sarada about who we met?” She smiled up at him changing the subject. 

“Getting kicked in the head by you was the best thing that ever happened to me.” He gave her a look, knowing that his questions would be answered later. 

“I thought Naruto was the best thing that ever happened?” She joked, earning an eye roll from her husband. He moved to lay on his back, her head coming to rest on his chest, her arm draped over him. 

“Naruto and I have a different connection then what we have.” 

“Oh yeah, what kind?” Sasuke moved faster then she was expecting, pinning her down into the mattress, his body pressing to hers. His lips melting onto hers. When he pulled back, Sakura moved some of his hair out of his face. Sasuke kissed the palm of her hand. 

“For starters, he’s not the one in bed with me is he?” 

“Wasn’t he your first kiss?” Sasuke peered down at her, shocked. 

“That doesn’t count!” 

“What I’m just saying-” Sasuke kissed her again. Sakura let out a small chuckle, enjoying teasing her husband. “Look there’s nothing wrong if you two ever-” 

“Don’t even start.” Wrapping her legs around his waist, he sat back on his legs, her coming up with him. 

“I’m only teasing. I know what we have is different. I also know how your mind works, so don’t worry, I’m not leaving you any time soon. I understand your work is hard and takes you away from us, but I never feared you wouldn’t come back to me. In the end, no matter how many fights we had in middle school or high school, even college, you always came back.” 

“Sakura…” 

“I love you too.” Kissing him, he pulled her closer, the silent way of telling how much he loved her. Sasuke knew, that Sakura always seemed to know before even he did. 


End file.
